I want you to teach me
by amwong88
Summary: Humans temper desire with the knowledge of right and wrong. But is Gaara still human enough to understand this? GaaTema.


Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

Reposting all my fics due to inexplicable closure of account. Many thanks to all the faithful are still following this!

* * *

"So you're leaving?" 

Leaning his spiky black head against the tree, Shikamaru gazed drowsily up at the sky.

"Yeah, the mission's finished. We're leaving right away as a matter of fact."

The blond copied his posture, watching the clouds drift across the clear blue sky. A bird chirped brightly above them. Temari liked this place, with its picturesque valleys and tall leafy forests. The village of the sand was nothing like Konoha. On a good day, the air was hot and dry, the daytime sun beating down mercilessly on any skin foolish enough to be exposed. On a bad day, the sky was drearily murky as the wind dragged up the sand in swirling tornados, making you feel like you were drowning in a sea of sand.

_That must be how Gaara's victims feel right before they die. _

"Hey."

She looked up at the familiar face.

"I'll miss you."

Temari smiled at the man next to her. The lanky shinobi had grown up. He was still quiet, still lazy but the Jounin was widely respected for his patience and strategic genius. They had been friends ever since that day in the hospital six years ago and had been more than friends for most of that time. But now...

"Me too."

She leaned over to press a light kiss on his lips.

"It's too bad, huh?"

His arms came up to fold her in a loose hug as he met her question with an answering smirk. They both knew what she was talking about and both were content with the situation.

"Yeah."

Enjoying a rare moment of peace in each other's arms, neither paid any attention to the sand swirling contemplatively nearby.

**-o-O-o-**

"It feels weird to be home."

Kankuruo tossed his soiled cloak on the kitchen chair before carefully setting Karasu down on the floor. Temari slumped on to a hard wooden chair and rested her head wearily on the table. The three-day journey home had been more tiring than she expected andshe watched irritably as her brother sauntered from room to room.

"Would you stop moving around like that? It's giving me a headache."

Plopping into the chair next to hers, Kankuruo scowled, his painted face creasing in a parody of hurt feelings.

"I don't see what you have to complain about. You're not the one who has to go on another mission in a few days. Damn, what was Gaara thinking?"

Closing her eyes, Temari ignored the blatant whine in his voice. "If you're so mad, go and complain to Gaara. Stop bitching about it to me."

He snorted. True, the new Kazekage was easier to get along with ever since his surprisingly steadfast friendship with that Uzumaki kid. However, the legend of Gaara and Shukaku was too deep-rooted to be so easily dispersed. The villagers still gave him a wide margin; Kankuruo wasn't much better.

"Yeah, as if that would do any good. He'd probably justkill me for beinga weak, useless crybaby."

Temari lifted her head sharply to glare directly at him.

"First off, you are a crybaby. If you hate the idea of going on back-to-back missions so much, you should said so when they were assigned to you."

The puppet ninja opened his mouth to protest but Temari was just getting started.

"Secondly, how can you say that about Gaara? Especially when you know that it's not true. When has he ever really hurt you? Even before Naruto, we were the only ones who could work with him, who were even allowed to be _near_ him, without being destroyed by the sand! Saying something like that isn't only cruel, it's..."

"You're back."

Both siblings started. Gaara stood motionless in the doorway, the trademark red hair and pale skin gleaming in the fading light. Neither of them had noticed when their brother had arrived.

"Yes...yes, Gaara."

Temari pushed herself to her feet; out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kankuruo do the same.

"We just got back. The missive was delivered to the Hokage without incident." She fought back a yawn.

"You look tired."

Temari was taken aback. Regardless of the time that had passed, she was still startled whenever Gaara showed any interest in another human that wasn't based on bloodlust. Aware of the step it was for him to display any sign of concern, she willingly ventured forth a teasing joke.

"Actually, Kankuruo here is the one who's really wiped out. As a matter of fact, he was just saying that he had something important to tell you."

Grinning at the horrified spluttering emerging from her left, Temari turned and walked towards her room. She didn't notice as a speculative light blue gaze flickered over her retreating form.

* * *


End file.
